


Aya's Sexy Shower

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [30]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: During PE2. Aya is about to take a shower when she sees an unsual object in her hotel room and she gets carried away. Very minor menitioning of Aya/Kyle.





	Aya's Sexy Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square-Enix. This came to me after having a dream several days ago. That's right, I'm treating you all Parasite Eve fans to some self-loving, featuring the main character of the whole game series, Aya Brea! By the way, this took place during the shower scene cutscene. So grab some hot chocolate, tasty chocolate donuts and enjoy!

**September 5, 2000**

**Dryfield, Mojave Desert, Nevada**

It was a cold night as the wind was breezing a little around Dryfield.

And somewhere down the line, the sound of the T. Had woken a woman up from her sleep. She looked around to see where it's coming from, only to hear some funny noises and concludes that it's coming from the TV.

The woman appeared to be Aya Brea, an MIST agent. After fighting so many NMCs throughout the entire day and night, she deserves a good rest of sleep.

Aya had a dream hallucination about the little girl for the second time today. It was strange and unusual for her. Until the TV interrupts that dream.

This was the perfect time to take a shower.

Aya got up and starts to undress, starting with the white tee and her black thong before she was completely naked. She has a 34C-cup chest and an amazing bubble butt. Not to mention how well shaven she was between her legs. Aya stepped into the bathroom and to the shower. She turn the shower knob on to hot.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssss...

The sound of a hot shower blasting through full force. Aya noticed that she needs body wash, shampoo, and a clean towel. It's those three things she's missing from having a relaxing shower.

She immediately exit the bathroom without even bothering to put clothes on.

"Okay, where is the things I needed?" Aya said, thinking clearly.

Her eyes suddenly looked to a brown armoire standing tall just the right side of the bed.

Making sure, Aya opened up the armoire doors, not just opening up to see the white towels, peach-scented shampoo or strawberry-scented body wash. But something else came on top of it...

...a 12-inch long dildo!

"What? What is that?" Aya questioned.

Upon her eyes was this pink dildo, standing up at about 12 inches in size, standing tall and even has a cum feature. Aya suddenly guessed that one of the hotel guests must've left this here. She also spotted a jar of lubricant and a refill jar for the dildo in there too.

But Aya wasn't here to play with a sex toy. She was here to get the towel, shampoo and body wash for her shower. But she couldn't help but grasp the toy hard and tight.

Dirty thoughts appeared at Aya's mind. She needs to pleasure herself and get rid of the thoughts about NMCs. The thought of putting that toy into her sex was so dirty.

She needs to be pleasured.

"I hope nobody will interrupt me..." Aya smirked as she took everything to the bathroom.

Once Aya stepped back into the shower, which was still running and hot, she looked at the dildo.

"Mmmm...you and me are gonna have some fun..." Aya said to the toy.

Suddenly, Aya decided to tease off the dildo a bit by licking the top of the tip. The dildo had an interesting taste, combining with mostly plastic and a strawberry aftertaste. So far it wasn't that bad and going very well.

Aching for another taste, Aya plunged her mouth inside those twelve inches, sucking it in quite a very careful pace. One by one, she bobbed her head up and down, experiencing the taste up-close. The dirty unclean thoughts of her sucking that long hard dildo often made her imagine sucking her friend that she'd saw a while ago, Kyle Madigan. Yet, he wasn't here because he's probably drunk now. But it didn't matter to her. Aya sent her mouth deeper, deep-throating the huge dildo. Her tongue kept on dominating the head of that dildo, spinning it around in circles and flicking it back and forth.

After working on that dildo, Aya used the toy to stimulate her breasts. Rubbing them nicely and slowly until they are erect as she broke out a sweet moan of pleasure. The drops of hot water that fell down on Aya's skin made her get even more horny. With the dildo still juices up, Aya placed the tip of its head around her mouth. And then, she placed her chest together around the end of the rim and started flopping them down one at a time. Even Aya used her teeth to clench onto the head of the dildo and hang on, while her breasts remained attached to the dildo.

Meanwhile, while she was sucking and tit-fucking at the same time, Aya started playing with herself, rubbing between the legs gently. She begin to finger her pussy back and forth. She loved the way she was circling, massaging and tapping her clit, trying to get wet. Aya kept on rubbing harder and harder, which brought very loud moans than usual.

Not taking anymore of the sucking, Aya took the dildo out of her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm...do I got a surprise for you..." Aya smirked at the plastic dildo.

Aya added an huge coat of lube (even though it was wet) and positioned the dildo upwards on the floor. She then positioned herself right on the dildo, aiming at her ripe juicy O-shaped entrance. With a deep breath, she squatted down on the dildo, forcing her to reply with a giant hiss.

"Ahh, fuck!" Aya cried out.

She carefully rock back and forth slowly on the plastic toy, stretching her gaping hole. The feeling of that hot plastic manhood charging upwards onto her tight asshole hurts a lot for Aya, but once the lube starts to work, it was starting to hurt less. The moans Aya were screaming increased with volume and velocity, getting so louder each passionate second that it can heard around Dryfield. But she didn't care at the moment. As long as she plunged deep down that plastic dildo over and over again, she would be satisfied. However, after about two minutes, she decided to switch positions.

Aya bent over and getting into doggie style position, except her head was on the floor. She used her right hand to move the dildo back and forth gently. With her free hand, she rubbed her womanhood. Her speed increased as the water was running down her body. Aya moaned deeply as she rubbed her pussy faster, trying to cum.

Suddenly, the dildo and the stimulation of her clit was enough for her to reach her climax. With one final push, she squirted all around the bathroom floor with a loud moan. After about thirty seconds, she pulled the dildo out of her O-shaped hole.

"It's not over yet...I wanna play with you one more time," Aya said to the dildo.

She stand up and lean on the bathroom walls as she felt the water hit her chest, releasing a moan. Aya then sent the dildo into her womanhood and hissed again, plunging the toy deep inside her. One at a time, she grabbed onto the plastic dildo tightly and shifted the toy back and forth. She managed to fit the whole dildo inside her womanhood, almost letting the plastic dildo reach her womb (which would hurt like hell by the way). With the pace she was going with all the thrusting, Aya decided to pick up some speed.

She went from nice and slow to extra fast, thrusting that dildo into her pussy deeply. As she was moving the toy up and down, Aya decided to double the pleasure by taking her free hand and placed it all around her clit, caressing real nicely and smoothly. Her legs started spazzing out up and down while the speed increase per second. Little ounces of fluids began leaking around her legs, obviously not waiting until the final thrust. As seconds passed, her clit glisten up (mostly due to the water), now bringing in huge anticipation for a huge orgasm.

And after 2 minutes, she was finally there.

"I'm gonna...I'M GONNA CUM!" Aya shouted.

With one huge thrust, she let out a very loud moan as she came. Every ounce of her fluids had now soaked and squirted all over that huge dildo. She pressed the button which caused the dildo to shoot out milky whipped cream into her womb, filling her fully.

After about 40 seconds, she finished her orgasm and pull the dildo out of her pussy. Aya parted her legs and spread her womanhood, sensing the milky whipped cream running down her.

"Ahh...that's feels good..." Aya sighed.

She started to rest nicely for a good minute until...

...big footsteps was heard!

"Oh my god!" Aya yelped as she turned around and looked out the window. It was far, but it was getting close. "Welp, there's goes my moment..."

Aya turn the shower off and quickly put on regular clothes, to avoid letting Kyle or Mr. Douglas see her naked or fighting in the nude. Aya grab her weapons and healing stuff before looking at the dildo.

"Don't worry, little friend. I'll play with you more later..." Aya said to the dildo.

With that, she put the toy away and went outside to see...

...a very huge NMC who has a flame throwing pipe in its mouth! She shrugged before getting ready to fight.

It seemed that Aya lost a little control of herself in that moment. And as weird as she found this...

...it felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like in the game, that NMC interrupts her shower. What do you which shower scene is better? Tell me in the comments! And oh, feedback and kudos are welcome! Until next time, peace!


End file.
